


AATSAL Oneshots - April and Mila

by paradox_slime



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Hookup, Drunk Sex, F/F, Hahahah Please Don't Hate Me For This, Oneshot, Oops I Got Bored, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_slime/pseuds/paradox_slime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April and Mila get drunk and have a bit too much fun... Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AATSAL Oneshots - April and Mila

**Author's Note:**

> My friend has been bugging me about this forever, so I'm making it a oneshot as a joke. Yes, I'm subbing you Dylan. I hope you enjoy this garbage xD (Oh and for those of you that have read AATSAL, this takes place in the week or so that follows the third(?) phone call Mila gets from her mom. If you haven't read AATSAL... go read that first and this will make much more sense.)

It's been about three days since you received the worst of the phone calls from your mother. Because you've been especially jumpy, April convinced you to sleep over tonight so she could help you relax with some girl time.

 

That meant face masks, fatty foods, and alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol.

 

Your kinda night.

 

So, after April tells you she's home, you pack some things for an overnight stay, say your goodbyes to Raphael and his brothers, and head up to April's place.

 

You don't bother knocking at April's; you just head in. You knew she was gonna leave it open for you anyway.

 

You head up to her room, and as soon as you open the door, you freeze.

 

The room is completely redecorated. There are candles all around the room, the shades are drawn, and there are - are those... rose petals on the floor?

 

"April, what is all this?" you ask, not sure if you should be scared or excited.

 

She turns to you after she finishes lighting the last of the candles. She's wearing a lavender bathrobe with matching slippers, and a smile.

 

What have you gotten yourself into?

 

"Come in, come in! I'm gonna pamper the  _shit_  out of you tonight. It's all about you; you can relax. Leave your stuff over there and strip. I've got another robe for you!" she exclaims.

 

As you place your things in the corner of the room, you do as she tells you, removing your clothes piece by piece. April comes back with a baby blue robe and slippers for you just as you're standing there in your underwear.

 

"Thanks," you say, slipping into the fleece robe. "Holy wow, this is soft,"

 

"Don't be shy," April nudges you with her elbow. "If I go commando, you're going commando."

 

"Okay," you laugh, shrugging out of your bra and panties.

 

She heads over to her desk, which is totally stocked with like, twenty different alcohols.

 

"Holy  _shit_ , April, where did you get all of this?!" you ask, your jaw dropping.

 

"My aunt owns a liquor store, and because I'm her favorite niece, I get a discount." she winks, handing you a glass of wine. "We start out with the classy shit. Then, we're getting drunk out of our minds. But first, face masks."

 

You laugh, taking the glass of wine from her hand. "Fine by me as long as there's alcohol."

 

You follow her into the bathroom, where there's a bowl of gray mush on the counter next to some towels. "I looked up a recipe for exfoliating and pore-cleansing face masks today at work during nap time. We're exfoliating and cleansing the shit out of our pores."

 

" _Nice_ , April!" now you're really excited. You've never had a female friend to do this kind of sleepover shit with. "How do we do this?"

 

She reaches into the bowl with her fingers, setting down her glass. "With your hands. Comes right off your hands, but you have to leave it on your face to dry."

 

You shrug and look at the bowl before putting down your glass. You begin to cover your face with the gray stuff.

 

By the time you're both done putting that crap on your face, your stomach hurts from laughing. You can feel the mask working to clean your face, and you stare, mesmerized at your face in the mirror.

 

"Wow, this feels weird," you comment, taking another sip of your wine. "How long do we need to let it sit?"

 

"Like, twenty minutes or so." she looks at your glass. "Looks like you need a refill. 'S'okay, so do I."

 

You follow her back into her room, and she pours more wine into your glass. She turns on a speaker and puts on some music at low volume, and while you wait for the masks to dry, you sit and sip wine. You both sing to songs you know, and by the time the masks are dry, you're both on your fourth glass of wine, and you're starting to feel the buzz.

 

"Let's go w-wash this shit off," April says, and she stumbles a little when she tries to stand.

 

You laugh at her misstep. "Ha ha," you drawl, standing and following her back into the bathroom.

 

You scrub the mask off of your face, and use the towels set aside to dry your face.

 

"What next?" you ask when you return to your spot on the blankets and pillows scattered on the floor.

 

"Stronger alcohol and louder music." she moves over to the speaker, turning up the volume. She sets the wine glasses aside, grabbing two smaller glasses. "A shot of whiskey,"

 

She hands you the shot glass. "On three," you say.

 

"One, two-"

 

You both tip your heads back, downing the liquid. It burns your throat pleasantly.

 

The two of you do four more shots each, and now you're really feeling the buzz. But it isn't enough.

 

April opens a bottle of mango-flavored vodka, and fills two bigger glasses. She hands you one, clinking hers against it.

 

"To a fantastic girls night," she says, taking a sip of her drink.

 

"To a fan-fucking-tastic girls night!" you repeat, taking a gulp of yours.

 

You both sit back in your spots and snack on chips, chocolate, cheese doodles, goldfish, pretzels, and other munchies. After a couple of hours, you're both drunk and slap-happy, and you can't think or talk straight.

 

The two of you have talked about everything from shoes to penis sizes.

 

"I'm ssssssso pissed that my mmmom's'a dick," you slur, taking yet another sip of your drink.

 

"Yeah, why'she gotta  _bother_  us like that," April agrees, trying to stick a chip in her mouth.

 

"I don't even kn-know how I'mmmm related to - _hic_  - her," you admit. 

 

"I donneven know wha'she looks like," April laughs.

 

"Erryone say she look likes me," you point to yourself.

 

"Then she's gotta be reallyhot,"

 

You look at April.

 

"Whaaaaat?"

 

The red head nods. "Yesss! Because, becaaauuuse,  _you_ are hot," April tells you, nodding.

 

"Mmmmme?" you point to yourself again, then shake your head (and almost fall over in the process). "Nnnnno, yyyyou're the one who's hhhot,"

 

"Thhhhank you,"

 

"You're welllcome,"

 

April falls silent, looking a you.

 

"Whaaat?" you ask, confused.

 

"We should kiss," she says, a grin growing on her face.

 

"Nnnnno, Raph and Donnnnn," you say.

 

"Shhhhhh," she sloppily presses her finger to your lips. "They'on't gotta know,"

 

You look at her. "Oh, okay,"

 

Then, she's leaning in, pressing her lips to yours. Because you're both drunk out of your minds, it's sloppy as all hell, and there's too much saliva. But it doesn't phase either of you.

 

April moves to straddle you, pushing her tongue into your mouth. Her hands start to explore your shoulders, neck and chest, and she moves the robe off of your shoulders.

 

"Your skin is ssssso ssssoft," she comments, leaning down. She starts sucking hickeys on your shoulders and collarbones, and you can't help but let out a few breathy moans.

 

"Apriiil, Raphh will seeee," you whine.

 

"Nnnnno," she replies. "Trrrust me,"

 

You let her leave hickeys on you, and then your robe falls to reveal your breasts.

 

She takes hers off, and then she's fully nude in front of you. You stare for a long moment. "Wow," you whisper.

 

April reaches for the belt of your robe, untying it and pushing it off of you. "Your b-body is so nnnnice," before you can say anything else, her hands are on your breasts.

 

"Woah," you grunt. You take her breasts into your own hands, massaging the warm flesh.

 

Then, an idea pops into your head. You lick your fingers, then reach down and start to rub her crotch. "You're... already wwwet?"

 

She nods. "Yeeaaaah," she moans. "More," she pleads.

 

You start rubbing more, then wiggle your fingers against her folds. She lets out several breathy moans from above you. Then, you slide your index finger inside of her, causing her to bite her lip and shudder against you.

 

"Fuck," she hisses. "Wait, lemme lay down,"

 

You let hr lay back against the pillows and blankets, and you resume fingering her. As you stare at her soft, pink folds, you slowly lean down and press your tongue to the wet flesh. You drag it all the way up her clit, and she moans loudly.

 

"Fffffuck, yes, Mila," she hisses, and she fists her hands in your hair.

 

After several minutes of fingering her and eating her out, she comes on your fingers. You crawl up her body then stick your fingers in her mouth. "That's what you taste like," you grin.

 

"My turn," she says, after licking your fingers clean. She presses her lips to yours, pushing you up into a sitting position, then back onto the blankets and pillows.

 

She rubs your folds softly, then she licks her middle finger, then after some short teasing, she presses it into you, pumping it slow then quicker as she leans down to tease you with her tongue. Then she presses it flat against the wetness, licking all the way up with the flat of her tongue. She flicks your clit with her tongue repeatedly, adding another finger inside of you. She curls her finger, hitting your g-spot and causing you to orgasm.

 

She makes her way back up to your lips, kissing you thoroughly once again.

 

"You know whhhat we should dooo?" you say with a grin when she pulls away.

 

"Whaaat?"

 

"You ever watch lllesbian porn?" you ask, a mischievous glint in your eye.

 

"Yeaaaahhh," she says, as if it was a stupid question to ask.

 

"We should do that ssssscissor thing," you suggest.

 

She nods. "Yess!"

 

After a couple of minutes of awkward fumbling and moving, the two of you find a comfortable position. You're still laying down, and she's sitting on your clit sideways. Then, she begins to move, rubbing her clit against yours.

 

The feeling is unbelievable; unlike anything you've ever felt. You're immediately moaning louder than before, your eyes squeezing shut. "Fffffuck that feels gooood,"

 

April nods. "Yeah it does, oh god," she moans.

 

She moves faster, holding onto your leg for dear life as the two of you edge closer and closer to your orgasms.

 

All you can do is moan and pant helplessly as the two of you rub together pleasurably.

 

It doesn't take long before you're both coming, moaning loudly and slumping against each other.

 

April leans over to kiss you again, and then you're both standing to blow out candles.

 

You slide into April's bed with her, cuddling until you fall asleep.

 

\-------

 

In the morning, you both wake up with intense hangovers. You're both sick to your stomachs, and she's the first to be hunched over the toilet. You puke in her empty trash bin. You look up to make sure she's okay, and your eyes hit her ass.

 

"Uh, April?" you call, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand.

 

"Y-yeah," she calls back, rinsing her mouth with water.

 

"Why are we both... naked?" you ask, looking down at yourself. There are several hickeys leading down onto your boobs. "And where did these hickeys come from?"

 

You stare at each other in shock.

 

"No," she starts. "Did we...?"

 

Your eyes are wide. "I think we did," you groan.

 

April groans in return, laying her forehead on the ceramic of the sink.

 

"We aren't telling  _anyone_ ," you say, joining her at the sink for water.

 

She nods. "Agreed."

**Author's Note:**

> i have no words other than im sorry omg


End file.
